


The Night Shift

by deutschshepard



Category: Smosh
Genre: AU, Five Nights at Freddy's - Freeform, Gen, No pairing - Freeform, Video Game IRL AU, fnaf - Freeform, halloween fic, security guards - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-28 08:58:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5085829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deutschshepard/pseuds/deutschshepard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Anthony both apply for a job at a downtown pizza place for kids. It's just the night shift. What could go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night Shift

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't played/seen a playthrough of Five Nights at Freddy's, the original game, this may be confusing to you. I recommend either watching a playthrough or doing a little research. If you don't want to do that, here's a brief summary of the game:
> 
>  
> 
> **You play as a security guard working the night shift at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, a kid's restaurant and entertainment establishment similar to Chuck-E-Cheese's. The three mascots of the place—Bonnie the Bunny, Chica the Chicken, and Freddy Fazbear (the bear)—are animatronic robots. There's also a fourth, Foxy the Fox, whom I briefly mention (he runs down the hall frequently), and a few others in later games, but they aren't as crucial. According to a recorded phone call you receive from the previous security guard, these animatronics are set on "roaming mode" at night and may, essentially, try to kill you if they see you. The object of the game is to survive until six AM by checking the cameras and closing the doors to your office when they approach you. The catch is you have a limited amount of battery life to use throughout the night.**
> 
>  
> 
> Side note: After lots of (confusing) research, I altered the game mechanics slightly to better suit the story and make it a little less confusing (for myself especially). The monitor's now similar to an iPad, or "tablet" whatever. I mean, it runs on battery. Just go with it, guys.  
> Also, as will be said in the story, if they run out of battery, the power won’t go out but they can’t close the doors.  
> Enjoy!

Anthony spun around, and around, and around in his chair. He heaved out a sigh, drawing an annoyed look from his best friend.

“Why did we take this job?” he groaned.

“Because we’re broke and it was available,” Ian replied, squinting at the screen in front of him, tapping around the security cameras. “It’s a good career start, anyway. Especially since we have no previous experience.” He shut off the tablet and propped his feet up on the desk.

Anthony slid a few inches further down in his seat.

“This is so boring,” he whined. “Why the hell do we need to watch security on a _kids’_ place? It’s not like anyone’s going to steal these crappy props.”

“Don’t ask me. They needed someone to do it. There’s a reason the job was open.”

“True.”

Anthony looked at the clock on the corner of the security screen. Only midnight—they had to work until six. When nothing at all was going to happen. What a bullshit deal.

Ian sat up from where he was reclining and looked at Anthony. “Hey, didn’t the guy who hired us say something about a message?”

“Yeah, he left us one. We should probably listen to it.”

Anthony reached over and found the phone, equipped with answering machine. He pressed play, and Ian leaned in to listen.

“Hello?” said a voice, grainy and full of static. “Hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night.”

“We got that, dumbass,” Ian muttered under his breath. Anthony chuckled.

“I’m finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I’m here to tell you there’s nothing to worry about.”

“Overwhelming?” Anthony scoffed. “We’re watching cameras.”

The guy continued, rambling on and on about a bunch of legal crap Anthony didn’t listen to. He stared around the room instead. Pasted to the wall in front of them was a giant poster of the characters created by this franchise, along with a bunch of creepy kids’ drawings. Kind of weird that the drawings were in the office, of all places.

“…the characters do tend to wander a bit,” the guy was saying. Anthony perked up, listening in more closely. “Uh, they’re left in some kind of free-roaming mode at night.”

“Are you freakin’ serious?” Ian deadpanned. Anthony had to agree; he didn’t want to have to venture out and rescue one when it inevitably got stuck somewhere.

“…walk around during the day, too. But then there was the Bite of ’87. Yeah. It’s amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?”

Anthony’s blood ran cold.

“Did he just say…?” he said.

What the hell could have happened to make someone lose half their brain?

Ian looked equally shocked. “I…he’s joking, right?”

Both he and Ian were now upright and attentive, hanging on every word the guy was saying. Each sentence seemed more and more like a gruesome bad joke. “These characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours, probably won’t recognize you as a person. They’ll most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now, since that’s against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza, they’ll probably try to forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit.”

“What the _hell_?”

“Now, that wouldn’t be so bad if the suits themselves weren’t filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort…and death. Uh, the only part of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask. Heh.”

“He’s joking, right?” Ian repeated, looking frantically at Anthony.

“I don’t know!” Anthony exclaimed. “He has to be. There’s no way they would’ve let us work here if that was true.”

“Yeah. Yeah, you’re right.” Anthony wasn’t sure if Ian was trying to convince him or himself.

“…I’ll chat with you tomorrow,” the guy said. “Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night.” The message ended, and Anthony was left staring in blank horror at the phone.

“He’s screwing with us,” Ian said yet again.

“Obviously,” said Anthony.

They both looked at the cameras.

“We should probably check on them, then,” Ian said. “If those things get stuck, it’s our job to make sure they aren’t damaged.”

“Yeah.”

Reluctantly, they leaned closer to the screen, checking each camera individually, landing on the stage’s security feed.

The stage held the three main guys: the purple rabbit, the chicken, and, of course, Freddy the Bear. Anthony didn’t give two shits about them, but looking at them on the screen sent a chill down his spine. The asshole on the phone had creeped him out, as unwilling as he was to admit it.

“They don’t seem to be moving,” he said.

“I told you. He made that whole thing up for kicks.”

“Whatever. Check the other cameras.”

Ian complied. The setup of this place was pretty straightforward: every room connected. The weirded-out part of Anthony’s brain helpfully noticed that everything also led right to the security office.

Great.

“Are those the door controls?” Ian asked, squinting at a small window in the corner of the screen with four buttons. Anthony tapped one experimentally, and they both jumped when the door to their right slammed shut. Anthony reopened it, and tapped on the button beside it. Instantly, the doorway blazed with light. It shut off after a few seconds.

Anthony stared in disbelief. “What the hell is the purpose of that?”

“Beats me. This place is weird, man.” Ian went to the next camera—a shot of the empty dining room. “Really weird.”

“Whatever. Let’s just do our shift.”

Twelve in the morning came and went with nothing of interest. They’d checked all the rooms in the feed, and nothing seemed unusual. The animatronics weren’t even moving. Anthony began dozing off in his chair, and was almost asleep within the hour.

Until, a few minutes past one, Ian checked the stage and did a double-take.

Anthony was instantly out of the daze he’d been in. “What?” he asked.

“Bonnie’s gone,” Ian said.

“…Who?”

“The rabbit, stupid. He moved.”

Anthony’s pulse picked up ever so slightly. “To where?”

“Uh.” Tap. “Holy shit!”

Anthony looked at the screen and almost pissed his pants.

The rabbit was staring directly into the backstage camera, face mere inches from it. Its stuffed mouth was parted, revealing unnecessarily large teeth. Despite not being alive, it had a distinct air of evil nonetheless.

“Jesus.” Anthony said. “When did he get there?”

“Probably two minutes ago."

They sat in silence for a second before Anthony spoke up.

“Okay, so they do move around. So what? All that crap about the ‘Bite of ‘87’ or whatever was so dumb. There’s no way it was true.”

“Yeah, it was pretty dumb. Let’s just make sure they don’t get damaged.”

“Right.”

The minutes ticked on. Around 1:30, Ian handed the monitor over to him. Half asleep, Anthony tapped to the west hall.

The rabbit—Bonnie or whatever—was there.

“Dude,” he said, slapping Ian’s arm. “Look.”

Ian blinked blearily at the feed. “I hope he doesn’t come in the office.”

“I think that’s what the doors are for. To block them out.” The phone guy’s words resounded in Anthony’s head. For some reason, having that thing so close to them was really making him uneasy. It was stupid, but he just…had a bad feeling.

Judging by the look on Ian’s face, he felt the same way.

“Maybe we should just keep the doors down,” he suggested.

“No, man, look. See the battery level on the screen?” Ian pointed to a half-charged battery symbol under the door and light buttons. “The guy told us to conserve power. Apparently the more we use, the faster it drains the battery. I don’t wanna be stuck in here without being able to close the doors. Or check on the animatronics.”

“So if we run down the battery, it’s just dead? Completely?” Anthony said incredulously. He looked around the floor for an outlet. “Can we charge it? At all?”

“I don’t think so. At least not while it’s on.”

“Who designed this place?”

Ian shrugged. “Same dumbasses who gave those things a roaming mode.”

Speaking of which. Anthony turned back to the screen. The rabbit was gone from the west hall. Hesitantly, he switched to the security feed of the corner of the hall.

Right there.

“Shit!” Anthony hissed. “Ian, he’s there!”

“What? Who? AH!” Ian shouted, and Anthony clapped a hand over his mouth.

“Shut up!” he whispered frantically. “What if that guy wasn’t bullshitting? What if it’s evil? I don’t want it in here!”

Ian stared, wide-eyed, back at him.

“Don’t. Make. A sound. Okay?”

Ian nodded. Anthony removed his hand and turned back to the camera.

On screen, the rabbit was actually, definitely moving. It seemed too fluid to be a robot, its movements too lifelike. As Anthony watched in horror, the thing crept closer and closer to the entrance to their office.

Ian slowly reached over and turned on the light.

The white fluorescent bulb flashed on. The rabbit’s head was around the corner.

It was looking right at them.

“SHUT THE DOOR!”

Ian scrabbled at the monitor and barely closed it in time.

“It knows we’re here!” Ian yelped, eyeing the door like it would spring open and let that thing in. “It’s evil!”

“It’s going _kill_ us!”

“I’m aware!” Ian shouted at him. He shut his eyes and visibly tried to calm himself. “Okay. Okay. As long as we keep the door closed, nothing will happen, right?”

“Yeah, but the battery’s going to die! It’s only two and it’s almost halfway gone!”

“Well, what are we supposed to do, then?”

“Maybe it’ll leave?” Anthony looked back at the screen. A terrible thought struck him, and he checked the stage camera.

Only Freddy remained.

“Where’s the chicken?” he shrieked, tapping hurriedly. Luckily, it was roaming around in the bathrooms. If it fell in a toilet, he sure as hell wasn’t going out there to retrieve it.

“Anthony, be quiet,” Ian hissed. Anthony glared. “No, seriously. If we’re quiet, I think it’ll leave.”

That didn’t sound like a bad idea. They waited in silence, periodically glancing around for the chicken (Ian informed him her name was Chica—Anthony informed him that he didn’t really give a shit) and watching the hallway corner on the cameras. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, the rabbit marched back down the hall and stuffed itself into the supply closet.

“Well, that’s weird,” Ian said.

“And it stalking us wasn’t?” Anthony threw back. “You know we have to open the door now.”

Ian sighed. “Yeah, I know.”

They made sure all the animatronics were far, far away before Anthony tapped the door open. The loud sound grated on his ears after the minutes of quiet.

Ian huffed out a breath next to his ear. Anthony shoved him away and turned on the light, just to make sure.

“Alright. Okay. As long as we’re careful, nothing can happen, right?” Anthony said. The rabbit was still in the closet, but the chicken was making its way down the east hall.

Ian clutched his hair. “We’re never going to make it.”

“Ian, don’t say that. We’ll be fine. It’s already two-thirty.” Anthony looked at the draining battery and swallowed.

“Two-twenty.”

“Close enough.”

They sat in silence and watched the security cameras. Every time there was a noise from somewhere in the building, he flinched. Ian wasn’t faring any better. His face was pale and when he took the monitor back from Anthony at three, his hands were sweaty.

Five minutes later, Anthony thought he saw something move in the hallway.

“Ian,” he muttered. “Turn on the light on the right.”

Ian didn’t move.

“Turn it on  _now_.”

Chica was inching her way into their office. Anthony slammed the door shut as fast as he could, and then immediately checked the west hall.

Something was sprinting down it.

Anthony shouted, and the other door slammed down. He and Ian both yelled in terror when something banged on the metal. When it stopped, Anthony looked at the camera and saw something retreating back down the hall. He followed it back to the room called Pirate Cove, where it disappeared behind the curtain.

“That’s not the goddamn rabbit!”

“We have to get out of here!” Ian yelled. “This place is insane!”

“We can’t leave! They’ll _eat_ us or whatever! They’re totally after us!”

“They’re not gonna eat us, they’re gonna stuff us inside a robot—”

“I don’t _give_ a _shit,_ Ian!”

Ian stood suddenly. His chair hit the desk as he got up and began to pace the room. “I’m not gonna die at Freddy Fazbear’s, Anthony! And that’s how it’s looking right now!” He yanked at his hair again. “I had so much to do with my life! And now I’m going to die in this stupid room with you, and no one will ever know what the hell happened because I’ll be stuffed inside a goddamn robot bear suit—”

“Dude, calm down,” Anthony said. He wasn’t very calm himself, but once the initial danger had passed, he had started seeing things a little more clearly. The least he could do was try to keep his friend together. “It’s under control. They can’t get past the doors, remember?”

“But what happens when the battery runs out, huh?”

“Then we run like hell. Screw the paycheck.”

Ian nodded several times. He slowly sank back down in his chair. “Screw the paycheck.”

He and Anthony looked at each other and began laughing a bit hysterically.

“This is literally insane,” Anthony managed. “We’re being hunted down by giant stuffed animals.”

“Giant robot stuffed animals,” Ian added.

They faced the desk again. Ian reluctantly opened the doors once they confirmed no one was there. All the animatronics were in the back of the facility, aside from Chica in the east hallway, more or less minding their own business, and they were able to breathe again.

But it wasn’t even four, and the battery was at 30 percent.

Anthony rapped his knuckles on the desk. “So I’m guessing we’re not coming back tomorrow night.”

Ian shot him a look. “Yeah, Anthony, I’m really loving this place.”

“Well, I mean, it is more exciting than any other job we’ve ever had.”

Before Ian could reply, however, the chicken left the frame and Anthony had to lunge for the door.

“It’s also the most _deadly_ , you idiot.”

Anthony shrugged. “Suit yourself.”

The clock hit four. Anthony did some mental math, and if they were lucky, they might make it the whole night.

Since Ian was watching the cameras, he managed to fall into an uneasy doze. The terror was wearing off, his adrenaline was crashing and wearing him out, and he slept more easily as time went on. A sudden noise pulled him out of the daze, however.

“Hm, Ian?” he mumbled, not opening his eyes.

Ian didn’t reply.

“Ian?” he said again, wrenching his heavy eyelids open.

Ian was sleeping in his chair.

Anthony blinked blearily at the monitor in his lap. Five already? But something was off. Something…

Ian was sleeping. Anthony was sleeping. The doors weren’t closed.

Oh, _fu_ —

Anthony turned, heart pounding a tattoo against his ribs, toward the open door on left.

The rabbit was in the office.

Bonnie was halfway in the goddamn office.

Anthony screamed louder than he ever had, scrambling backwards and taking Ian down with him when he fell. Ian was shouting in confusion, and then he was shouting in fear.

Anthony found the monitor through pure force of will and shut the door. It slammed on half of the animatronic, the skeletal frame beneath the fabric crunching under its force. Bonnie struggled toward them, hands clawing at the floor. It screeched at them, a horrible, nightmarish noise, and began to pull itself through.

“NO!” Anthony pushed himself off the ground, grabbed his chair in a panic, and bashed the rabbit’s head with it. It screeched, a horrible nightmarish sound, and Anthony just kept on hitting it.

After a moment, Ian joined in viciously. The rabbit shrieked again and tried to snap at their ankles. Anthony dug the toe of his shoe into its plastic eyeball. Obviously, it didn’t hurt it, but he could try snap a few wires. He swung wildly at it, and inch by inch it was sliding back out of the office.

The onslaught of chair-beating finally caused it to fall back into the dark hallway. The door closed all the way.

Anthony and Ian stared in silence.

“Yeah! Take that, bitch!” Anthony cried.

“Oh my God, we did it,” Ian said. “We’re alive.”

“We’re awesome.”

“And alive.” Ian placed his dented chair back at the desk and tested it. It wobbled, but stayed upright. Anthony picked up the thankfully intact monitor. 5:20. Almost there.

All the exhaustion had evaporated from his brain. He was fully awake now.

“Dude,” Anthony said excitedly, “we can totally take them.”

Ian looked at him like he was the dullest bulb in the box. “The _door_ can take them. There’s no way we can win against a 6-foot metal machine.”

Oh. Right. “Fine.”

Anthony and Ian both watched the monitor, fidgeting whenever Chica got too close, and almost shitting their pants when the thing from Pirate Cove (looked like a fox?) sprinted down the hall again.

At 5:45, the battery was at three percent.

“Holy crap, we’ll never make it,” Anthony said.

“Shut up, we will,” Ian said unconvincingly.

They sat.

Gradually, Anthony began to hear something. There was music coming from down the hall. Anthony heard it on the monitor, and he heard it slowly getting louder inside the room. He looked, and saw that while Chica and Bonnie were nowhere near them, Freddy was slowly marching toward their office. He glanced with worry at the battery.

It dropped to two percent.

Freddy was almost upon them. It left him no choice. He had to close the door. Grimacing, he pressed the button. The battery immediately fell to one percent, and they had 5 minutes to go.

“What are you doing?” Ian hissed.

“It’s the bear!” He wiped his sweaty palms on the arms of the chair.

As soon as he was about to check the cameras, the door slid back up. The music blared into the room, a music box song that couldn't have been creepier in this situation.

“Oh, God,” he said quietly. The screen was black. He hit it against his leg, shook it, tried to turn it on about fifty times, but nothing worked. It was dead.

Just like they were about to be.

"We're gonna run past it," as the first footstep echoed in the dark doorway. "We're gonna go for it."

"There's no way we'll make it," Ian whispered back.

"We're going to have to."

Another step. Through the blanket of darkness, a sliver of fake brown fur poked around the door.

And then the eyes lit up. The music played. And it walked in.

They sat, sitting ducks, before the metal monster.

It was more intimidating than anything the posters could depict. Just a bear, but it was a freakin' six-foot machine. Its eyes were lit and glowing, its teeth bared and its arms beginning to stretch toward them.

"Run!" Anthony yelled just as the bear launched itself at them.

He barely jumped out of the way. It dove into the floor with a crash, his chair crumpling like paper. Anthony had barely begun to scramble to the door before the bear was up again.

It raised its arms and seized Ian, metal wrapping painfully around his ribs.

"IAN!"

Ian swore loudly, desperately writhing to get free as he cried out in pain. Freddy screeched in his ear and began to march back into the halls, back to the stage's costume area, back to where he was going to murder Ian.

Anthony jumped at the thing, not thinking, just knowing that neither he nor Ian were going to die tonight if he could help it.

"Get...off!" He yanked at its arms and head. Nothing worked. It was too strong.

He tried to pry Ian free. Freddy only roared and gnashed its teeth in his face. Ian was trapped.

Suddenly, something grabbed him from behind. It lifted him off the ground. He shouted, recognizing the purple fur, and shoved desperately at the arms. Again. Useless.

A wave of terrible resignation washed through him. He looked at Ian, completely stuck in Freddy's arms, and he wanted to cry and scream.

They were going to die.

He closed his eyes.

And, all of a sudden, Bonnie stopped moving.

Anthony, heart pounding like a racehorse, blinked one eye open. Ian was staring incredulously back at him, Freddy motionless and limp.

After about a minute of nothing happening, Anthony began to slowly wriggle out of the stilled arms. It took forever and his ribs were in agony, but he finally fell to the floor with a thud.

He looked up at Bonnie. Its eyes were dark, its head tilted to one side. Boldly, he waved a hand in front of its eyes.

Nothing.

"Holy shit," he said. "I think we made it to six."

"What?"

"I think they shut off at six." Anthony stood, wincing at the pain in his sides. He was going to have a lot of pain in the morning. He felt so elated, so relieved that he was miraculously still alive. "C'mon, try to get out."

It took even longer and Anthony had to help, but Ian was freed as well. He lifted his shirt, grimacing, and revealed the start of some truly nasty bruises.

"Let's go."

"Great idea."

They navigated their way back to the exit. Anthony was certain that something was going to pounce on them as they walked, but nothing came. They left the building in a disbelieving daze.

"That was probably the worst night of my life," Ian said when they reached the car.

"Same. It was a little bit fun, though," Anthony added. "We were pretty badass."

Ian stopped what he was doing and looked at him. "You are the stupidest person I've ever met."

"Just a little."

"You need help."

"A little."

Ian opened the car door, not looking at him. "Fine."

Anthony was grinning from adrenaline as he got in the driver's seat. "Didn't think I'd see this car again."

Ian leaned back and shut his eyes. "So...we quit?"

"Yeah. We quit."

Anthony peeled out of the parking lot.

They didn't go back for night two.


End file.
